This disclosure broadly relates to the field of query processing, and more particularly to the field of adapting a query to enhance results produced by a limited capability query system.
Systems for searching databases with queries have grown with the growth of the Internet and the advent of cloud based services. A query may be generated by a client user and sent to any of several query systems by a query processor. The results of the query are then returned to the client user. Each query system may have a database and a search engine for performing a search based upon the query. A query processor may receive a query from a query generator and send the query to one or more query systems. Query systems are not uniform or standardized and have varying limitations depending upon the database and the search engine associated with the database. The limitations of various query systems may result in a return of incomplete results by the query system.